Five Friends
by Jocko67
Summary: The gang feels a bit depressed after seeing a family member go. But when he comes back, what will go on? Pairings: Chica X Foxy
1. Chapter 1: Reunion of an Old Friend

Yo, everyone. How's it going? Needed to get this one out of the way too. Might as well. Enjoy. Some or most of the characters might be OOC just to tell ya.

Disclaimer: Don't own FNaF, Scott does.

Chapter 1: Reunion of an Old Friend (This is going to be before Jocko's death, but after the 'Bite of 87')

Mike Schmidt was 19, college student. He was looking for a job for his student loans to pay off. Then he saw the ad for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. They were looking for a security guard to work the night shift from 12:00 A.M. to 6:00 A.M. Mike decided to take the job offering and head over for the interview. He then pulled up the car and went inside the building. There he had met the manager, Roland Faz, son to Mr. Faz himself, which built the pizzeria.

Mike: Hello. I am here to apply for the night guard shift. Is it still open.

Roland: Yes it is. May I have your name sir?

Mike then pulled out his hand and said his name was Mike Schmidt.

Roland: Nice to meet you Mike. And you are hired. Mike was a bit confused as to why he had hired him so quickly, but decided to let that go.

Mike: Thanks.

Roland: Now let me show you around the place. As then, Roland showed Mike where the Halls were, the Kitchen, the Dining Area, then he stopped in front of the Show Stage.

Roland: Now, here is what you're responsible for. He then pointed to the three mascots, a bunny, chicken, and bear.

Roland: These three holds a special place in children's hearts. If you care for them, then they care for you. But here, let me introduce them. This here, is Bonnie the Bunny.

Roland: Bonnie plays the guitar. If he can in her free time, he will shred that guitar like it is nothing. Here is Chica the Chicken. She is like a mother to all the children. If she could, she would take them all in as their mother. Now here is the main man of the group, Freddy Fazbear. He appears to take a liking to my father who built the place. He wears the top hat like him, even would talk like him. But he is a great singer also. He also cares for the children and other animatronics. Well that is about it, let me show you to the office.

They both then strolled down the West Hall when Mike saw a curtain that looked purple with stars all over saying "Out of Order."

Mike: Hey, Mr. Fazbear?

Roland: Please Mike, that is my father's name, call me Roland would you?

Mike: Okay, Roland. How come that exhibit is out of order?

Roland: Oh, that exhibit. Uh listen, that is closed for a reason. If you want to know more just go to a library or something. Now here is your office.

Mike then saw that the office looked a bit small but he could manage. He then saw a door perpendicular to him. Then two buttons near it. One said "Door" the other said "Light".

Roland: Now here is the office. This tablet is like a camera device. It allows you to watch all of the place. Except for the Kitchen. Apparently our guys tried to fix it but everytime they checked out the camera, it was always broken for some reason. So they decided to leave it. And the two buttons, these are the hall lights and the door's closing mechanism. If things get a bit hectic, just press the button and you'll be safe. You will get your paycheck by the end of the week and good luck and I will see you tonight.

Mike then got into his car and drove back to his apartment. He needed a bit of shut eye if he was going to stay up for six hours straight before looking horrible.

11:55 P.M.

As Mike pulled up the parking lot of the Pizzeria, he saw Roland about to leave.

Roland: Ah, Mike. I thought you would never show. Anyways, once 6:00 comes around, I will be here to open up. Just good luck. And with that, Roland left.

Mike then strolled into building heading straight into the office not wanting to lose his job. As soon as he went into the office, the phone ringed. He tried picking it up, but realized it was a recorded message, so he let it play through.

?: Uh, hello, hello? Uh Hi there. I just wanted to record a message for you, to get you settled on your first night. Actually, I worked in that same office before you, finishing up my last week apparently. Just wanted to let you know, there is nothing to get worried about. Although the animatronics do get a bit quirky at night.

Mike was then a bit shuddering, hearing of what he just heard.

?: But let's just focus, on getting through your first night. Uh, let's see. There is a greeting from the company that I need to read to you, ya know. Legal thing. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Where children and fantasy come to life. With following of person's missing or death, a missing person's report will be filled within 90 days until the carpet's are bleached, waxed and other stuff, blah, blah, blah. Now that might seem a bit weird to you, but there is nothing to worry about. Now, uh concerning your safety, if the animatronics see you after hours, they might not see you as a human. Instead as a metal endoskeleton, without it's costume on. Now, since that is the against the rules here at Freddy's, they will most likely try to stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Now, it wouldn't be so bad, if the suit itself wasn't filled with wires, beams, and other metal crosshairs which will cause a bit of discomfort and death. These things apparently have to walk around to prevent their servos locking up and they are also in a free roam mode. They were also allowed to roam around during the day too, until the "Bite of 87" happened. Yeah, it is truly amazing that the human body can survive without the frontal lobe.

Mike was now truly scared, as if these things can bite down on your frontal lobe, then he didn't know why he was here in the first place.

?: Now, uh, that is all I have to say, uh, watch your power limit, close doors only necessarily, need to conserve power. And uh good night.

The phone then hung up.

Mike: Okay Mike, you heard what the guy said, watch cameras, and conserve power. He then picked up the tablet and then almost screamed at what he saw, only TWO animatronics. The chicken and bear was still there. The bunny wasn't. He then flipped through the cameras until he picked up Camera 5. Oh man he was scared. That bunny staring him down right in the face. Until, he saw what wasn't scary, but sadly. He saw those bunny's white eyes, but saw oil coming down it. It then disappeared from it and then appeared on Camera 2B which saw was right outside his office. He then remembered Roland's words about the lights on the doors. He got up reluctantly from his chair and turned on the light, what he saw freaked the heck out of him. He saw the bunny staring right at him. But yet, he had this feeling to comfort it. The bunny then noticed this and stepped into the office and what Mike thought to be him dying after what the phone guy said, he then appeared that the bunny was then wanting a hug. For some reason he had to give it to it. Mike then heard the bunny speaking.

Bonnie: Oh, I am so sorry for me doing this. Me and my friends, we do this to let our emotions out, sorry for spooking you, my name is Bonnie as you might have guessed.

Mike: Well, I am Mike Schmidt. Nice to meet you. But yet, how come you guys looked so scary?

Bonnie: We never meant to, really. We have been sad ever since.

Mike had then saw the lights go out. He checked his tablet when it said the power level was 0% left, but only 3:00 A.M.

He then heard the familiar Toreador March. He was then beyond scared. Bonnie though, said it was okay. The power then somehow went back on.

?: Sorry, for spooking you like that son.

Mike then instantly recognized that voice, it was Freddy.

Freddy: My apologies, I should introduce myself and Chica, you can come in now.

Mike then saw what appeared to be a chicken coming through the right door.

Chica: We are so, so, sorry for scaring you like that, said while crying. Bonnie then went to comfort her.

Bonnie: There there, let it all out.

Freddy: Anyways, we have been depressed, a family member left us.

Mike: And who would that be.

Freddy: We can't tell you now, not until we get all the gang. Bonnie, do you mind in getting Foxy from his Cove?

Bonnie: Not at all. He then went to get him.

Mike: Wait, so is that the guy that is in the Pirate Cove thing?

Freddy: Yes, lad. The reason it was out of order was that he caused the Bite of 87.

Mike: I see.

Chica: Do you think we could do this in the Dining Hall? Asked Chica.

Freddy: Yeah, sure. They all then walked through the hallway Chica went through. They then stopped at the Dining Hall where they all sat. Then, Bonnie came back with what appeared to be a red fox, with a hook on one hand, some boots, and a pirate's accent.

Foxy: I appear ye to be the new guard, eh.

Mike: Yes, I am. Mike Schmidt nice to meet you.

Bonnie: Should we tell him now?

Freddy: Yes, we should.

Mike: Tell me what exactly?

Chica: It was all before the 'Bite of 87'. We had this like grandfather to us all. He was a friend of Mr. Faz himself.

Freddy: Yes, he was Foxy's related Grandfather. But then, he left for some reason. We all had grown fond of him. When we found he wasn't coming back anytime soon, we were all depressed into a state of solemn.

Foxy: Aye. He was my Grandad of course. The best there ever was, next to the Faz.

Bonnie: He was kind to us all, made sure we got everything we needed for the next day. We hung out of course. Played games, shared pizza, did all kind of stuff.

Freddy: That was until, he had to go to something of importance. Surely you must've known him.

Mike: Apparently, there is something in me that know's him. What is his name?

Freddy: Jocko Schmidt III.

Mike: Wait a minute! He was my father's hero.

Foxy: He was?

Mike: Yes, I heard him working at some company which somehow my father wanted to work there.

Freddy: I see son.

Mike: My father did have some information on his whereabouts.

Foxy: Please lad, can you tell us of yer father had to share?

Chica: Yes, it would mean the world to us.

Mike: All my father knew that he was like in New York or something.

Foxy: That be now where near here.

Mike nodded.

Freddy: That was good information son, with two hours left. But where could he be now?

?: Apparently, I haven't seen you guys in a long time.

Freddy: That voice, it couldn't be.

Foxy: Aye, someone be a liar.

?: My own grandson.

Foxy: No, Grandpappy?

Jocko then appeared out of the shadows.

Jocko: It is me.

Foxy then rushed over and gave Jocko a hug.

Foxy: Grandad, I thought you be dead?

Jocko: Like I could be. Ah, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, so nice to see you again. Jocko then kissed Chica's hands, gave Bonnie a fist bump, then walked towards Freddy.

Jocko: Freddy, it has been awhile, have you been?

Freddy: It could've been better.

Jocko: You had gone into a state of depression, haven't you?

Freddy: Maybe.

Jocko then turned to Mike.

Jocko: Now, who might this lad be?

Mike: Mike Schmidt, new guard here. Pleased to meet.

Jocko: The honor is mine, maybe I will go and meet your father sometime.

Mike: How did you?

Jocko: Mike, your father had been tracing my location ever since he had heard of me. He sent me letters ALL of the times.

Mike: Well, I know one way to get my father now.

Jocko: And you two how's it been.

Bonnie: It's been fine. Bonnie and Chica were still oiling from their eyes.

Jocko then handed him a towel so did Chica and they accepted.

Jocko: Now then, I believe it is time for you guys to go back to your spots. Foxy, I will have a talk with Roland tomorrow to see if we can't have you repaired and on stage.

Foxy: It would mean all the booty in the world to me if you could.

Jocko: Foxy, really, remembered when you were a teen. Those years could've gone a LOT better.

Bonnie: Really, what happened?

Jocko: Let's just say, that Foxy had uh, gone through a stage where, he got really perverted.

Foxy: Grandad!

Jocko: Okay, I will stop.

Freddy: It was nice to meet you again. Will you be here tomorrow?

Jocko: I will be. As I am staying in the restaurant.

Chica: You are, oh this will be awesome!

Freddy: Can't wait.

Jocko: Heh, I know it will.

Bonnie: Can't believe this is happening, oh, we are going to play games, eat pizza, do all kinds of stuff.

Jocko: You bet. Now it is almost six. Mike, you best be heading to the door to greet Roland. I will stay with my grandson in Pirate's Cove.

Mike: Yes sir. He then headed to the door to greet Roland.

Roland's car then pulled up into the parking lot, stepped out of the car, and unlocked the pizzeria which he saw Mike standing there.

Roland: Hello Mike, how did it go?

Mike: It went well sir. Nothing out of place.

Roland: Thank you Mike. I expect you to be here at the same time.

Mike: Actually, I might visit during the day.

Roland: Well, ain't that swell. Well, you best get some rest.

Mike: Thank you sir.

Mike then got into his car and headed home.

**End of Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Flashbacks and Pranks

**Hello**_** everyone, not gonna say much here like I usually do. All I have to say is... Arrgh.**_

_**Me: What the heck was that?**_

_**?: Hi there** **matey.**_

_**Me: Is that you, Foxy?**_

_**Foxy: Maybe.**_

_**?: Sorry there, my friend tends to get a bit of dumb at night.**_

_**Me: Hello Freddy.**_

_**Freddy: Hello there lad. Don't talk to much, lead on with the story.**_

_**Me: Oh yeah, right. See ya later guys, got to talk with these two.**_

_**Chapter 2: Second Night**_

The band soon heads into evening, but not to where the restaurant is closing. But then, they see a familiar face. Mike. They were now smiling as they heard the manager say that Mike was coming in for the day. It was nice for him to show as afterwards, they would have more time to talk and do other things. Roland though, didn't know Jocko was in the restaurant with Foxy. We now turn to Pirate Cove as to see what is going on there.

**Pirate Cove, 6:00 P.M.**

As grandfather and grandson were listening to the children singing and dancing while enjoying their games, Foxy and Jocko decided to do a favorite pastime, Tai Chi. Foxy **LOVED **to do this as a kid. He would always do this with his father, maybe his grandfather if he got the chance. Jocko introduced this to him when Foxy was only a cub and other animatronics were bullying him. We know turn into a flashback to see this moment.

_*flashback*_

_Foxy was in Animatronic First a school near the Iola District. He was never popular, tried to get in social activity but got declined. But the one thing that just made him cry was that he was getting bullied. He was now heading home one night when on the bus home, someone decided to hit him in the face. Foxy then realized it was the school bully, Peter. Foxy decided to stick up for himself._

_Foxy: Stop hitting me Peter!_

_Peter was a horse, with a white mane with long legs._

_Peter: Whatever, give me your money._

_Foxy: Why should I?_

_Peter: Uh, I don't want to pay for my lunch, duh._

_Foxy: Well, looks like you're out of luck, I don't have money with me today. Foxy was then picked up by said bully and started to get threatened._

_Peter: You know, my family can get your family homeless, you don't want that, do you?_

_Foxy was then scared as his father worked hard to earn the money to provide for the family. Same with his mother. But he knew never to get bullied anymore._

_Foxy: How can your family get mine homeless?_

_Peter: Because my father is chairman of the Home Owners Association. We can have your home destroyed, evacuated, demolished, relocated, you name it._

_Foxy then decided to give in, but then he got lucky as the bus pulled up to his house. As he got out of his seat though, he got punched, kicked, headbutted. Foxy now had wounds all over and was now crying, but not before Peter called him a worthless piece of trash. Foxy then rushed to the door, ran up to his room, and shut his door. His mom and dad were out, which meant his grandfather was looking for the place. He then heard crying upstairs and decided to check it out._

_Jocko: Foxy, grandson? Are you okay?_

_Foxy: *sniff* *sniff* Grandpa?_

_Jocko: Yes?_

_Foxy: I got bullied again._

_Jocko: I can see that. I saw your wounds the minute you got in here._

_Foxy: Why do people bully me? WHY!_

_Jocko: Well, it is hard to explain. They aren't bullying to you directly, but they are bullying our family for being humiliated._

_Foxy: They are?_

_Jocko: Yes, they are. It is because their families have all of the fancy stuff. While we have this. But I like it this way._

_Foxy: How did you deal with bullies in your school?_

_Jocko: All I did was Tai Chi._

_Foxy: Tai Chi?_

_Jocko: Yes, it is fluid movements that relaxes your body and your mind. It lets out your emotions without speaking words._

_Foxy: You have got to teach me. Please?_

_Jocko: Alright. Come with me then. Foxy then followed his grandfather as they reached the outside. Foxy then questioned why are we out here._

_Jocko: Because, it is the best way that Tai Chi can follow your mind and influence your soul._

_Foxy: Okay, I am ready._

_Jocko: First, get into a pose. Foxy then got into the same pose as his grandfather._

_Jocko: Next, do a few arm movements. They both then got the rhythm and started to speed up. But not too fast._

_Jocko: Then, close your eyes and let the movements be your guide. Jocko had then saw Foxy was having a bit of trouble so Jocko got out of his Tai Chi and helped him. Foxy then got the hang of it and started to feel his last few hours except the talk with his grandfather, fade away. Jocko then said it was enough._

_Jocko: Good job. You can do a bit better on your eyes guiding._

_Foxy: Sorry._

_Jocko: No, it is alright. Just remember, if you have trouble with bullies at school, try this everyday. If it doesn't work, talk with me and I will help. Foxy then ran up and gave Jocko a hug._

_Foxy: Thank you._

_Jocko: No problem. He then saw Foxy yawning and decided to carry him up to his room. Jocko then realized his parents weren't going to be home until tomorrow. As soon as he got Foxy to his room, Foxy wouldn't let go. Instead he was whimpering of his grandfather trying to let go. Jocko then sensed he was having a nightmare. He then decided to take him to his room as Foxy insisted. He then rubbed his grandson's back until he stopped whimpering and started snoring. Jocko then smiled and went back to sleep._

**Present Time: Pirate Cove...**

Foxy and Jocko finished their Tai Chi. They stretched until Foxy decided to break the silence.

Foxy: Grandad?

Jocko: Yes, what do you need?

Foxy: I was wondering, how did you know everything that was going to happen back then?

Jocko: That is something I will teach you and your friends tonight actually, if you're willing.

Foxy: Yes. I will tell them as soon as the restaurant closes.

**Show Stage...**

The manager thanked Mike for coming in early, to have his time with the animatronics. Luckily, he didn't notice Foxy or Jocko come out of Pirate's Cove. Mike then went up to the animatronics and turned them on to have some fun in the night. Once they turned on, Foxy and Jocko came out of the Cove.

Freddy: Well, that was a good day, I guess.

Bonnie: Sheesh, I never guessed kids could get so rough. We were lucky to survive.

Chica: Really? Bonnie, I kinda thought you wouldn't be sarcastic in this.

Bonnie: I'm not kidding. Those kids were rough.

Chica: Yeah, I guess I could've said the same, only in a different matter. She then noticed Mike walking towards them.

Chica: Hello, Mike. Have a good day?

Mike: Thanks for asking. It was. Considering I spent my day here.

Bonnie: Really. We didn't see you.

Mike: Well, I know Freddy did.

Freddy: He was in the office. I noticed the camera's red light on.

Bonnie: You're sly one aren't you.

Mike: I could be. Mike then turned to see Foxy coming out of the cove, but no Jocko.

Mike: Hey Foxy, where is Jocko?

Foxy: He isn't coming out yet. He needed a few.

Freddy: What is wrong with him?

Foxy: Nothing much, just needed to be alone, he then winked. Freddy saw this and smiled. He knew what this meant. He then told in a whisper to Bonnie and Chica, they giggled, then nodded.

Mike: Uh, why did you just giggle?

Bonnie: Nothing Mike, it's just that, we decided to stuff you in the suit after all. They all started walking towards him.

Mike: Guys, I thought we were friends. Now backing away, but now going into a corner.

Foxy: Aye lad, you **THOUGHT**, not saw.

Mike: Please, guys. Understand. It's me, Mike. Your friend.

Chica: Friend? That doesn't make sense. Although, I do need a new topping for my pizza. How about, Mike Mushroom, huh.

Mike was now cornered, trying to convince his friends that he wasn't bad.

Mike then heard the Funeral Sounds. (Just think of a funeral, and then the sounds they play at it.)

Mike: No, No, NO.

Mike then felt a hand rush across his neck, it felt like a blade.

?: AND BOO!

Mike: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Freddy and the others then laughed.

Bonnie: Oh my gosh, you should've seen your face. You were all like, "Please don't hurt me, I am your friend, Mike."

Freddy: I love a good prank.

Chica: And the way you reacted to my pizza joke, seriously. I wouldn't do that to you.

Mike: But, who is behind me?

Jocko: It is me, you silly.

Mike: You suck man.

Jocko: *laughs real hard* then stops. Okay, dude I'll stop. Foxy then remembered something.

Foxy: So, when are you going to teach us the stuff?

Freddy: Stuff?

Jocko: You didn't tell them?

Foxy: Maybe.

Bonnie: Foxy, tell us now or I will personally melt you into a heap of scrap.

Chica: Or I could use you instead of Mike in my pizza.

Foxy: Okay, um Jocko told me something that something supernatural would show us.

Freddy: Oh, what was it?

Foxy: I don't know? What was it, Grandad?

Jocko: Freddy, remember your power of teleportation?

Freddy: How could I forget.

Jocko: Teleport right in front of my face and try to punch me, as fast as you can.

Freddy: What, preposterous! I would never hit.

Jocko: Yet you kill.

Freddy: That was before okay.

Jocko: Just do it.

Freddy: Okay, if you insist. Freddy then got into teleportation and got right in front of Jocko, but he didn't see him there. Everyone else was surprised as he was. No one could outrun Freddy. The only one who could come close would be Foxy. Freddy then felt a blade running across his neck, but when he turned around, nothing was there. Then, once he turned back, he was met with a blade near his neck. He then knew it was Jocko.

Freddy: How could you do that?!

Bonnie: I was feeling a bit scared.

Chica: I was too.

Jocko: Well, that is what I am going to teach you ALL. I am going to teach you how to protect Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

Freddy: Why is that, we haven't had break ins.

Jocko: Check the date.

Freddy then checked the date, and was shocked of the date, November 10, 1998.

Freddy then gasped. Then almost fainted if Bonnie didn't catch him.

Bonnie: What is wrong?

Freddy: The date. It spooks me and Jocko probably for each year to come.

Foxy: What be so special about the date?

Jocko: Because, that is the week, of the annual Crime Spree of Horror.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: I usually don't do these at the bottom, but that date isn't referring to anything, I just had to make up a date. But the Crime Spree of Horror is basically like the Purge, only, it is about restaurants getting break ins about every minute. Jocko decided to teach the stuff he knew to Mike and the others so they could protect the restaurant from getting any badder than it already was. Well there you have it, see ya in the next fanfic.**

**#PurgeRemodel**


	3. Chapter 3: Emotions Showing

**Yo, guys. How's it going. I have Freddy here. Apparently Foxy is doing something in the moment. Don't worry, I'll bring Bonnie and Chica in here soon enough, (I mean in the author's notes.) **

**Me: Hello Freddy.**

**Freddy: How's it going?**

**Me: Fine. How's your day?**

**Freddy: If it doesn't involve pizza thrown in your face, then fine.**

**Me: Okay, behold, Chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3: Night Three**

Night three, ah wonderful night three. Apparently a slow day at Freddy's even though it's Wednesday. But guess what, as I said in the last chapter, the Crime Spree of Horror is going on. Why though is Freddy's worried? Because this is a special crime spree that happens every four years. Crime is ONLY legal for restaurant break ins. I really don't know why someone would break in a pizzeria which is low on bills. Anyways, enough of me talking, on with conversations.

**Show Stage, 12:00 A.M.**

Freddy and his friends had just woken up from a slow day at work. Jocko said they would teach them how to protect the pizzeria, even though they can do it good enough. But apparently, he said that crimes work a bit differently at night. They could come with gangs or come with mobs. Sometimes they have the skills to do it alone. Jocko said that not even your skills could handle it as "I have faced it before." So basically, all of them are on the Show Stage, getting prepared.

Bonnie: Are you sure we can do tis?

Jocko: I'm sure.

Chica: Sure we have killed people in the past, but that was only one person who didn't actually try and keep us out.

Mike: I think it will be fine.

Chica: How can you be confident at a time like this?

Mike: My life already has gone uphill, I'm with you guys.

Freddy: That is true.

Foxy: Aye, the young lad be right.

Jocko: Of course. Now what I want you guys to do is show me your stealth skills.

Bonnie: Aren't our stealth skills like the best thing we have?

Freddy: Yes Bonnie. But if we want to protect this restaurant, we might as well. Who's first?

Chica: I guess I will.

Jocko: Okay, how this will work is that it will be like when the night watchmen comes. You know, try to stuff him in the suit. I want it to be just like that, only I will be in the office. So if you happen to be caught, you have to return to the Show Stage and try again. Fail three times, and you lose. But, if you happen to get in the office and scare me, you win. Okay.

Freddy: Okay, I understand.

Jocko: It's basically like a hide and seek thing, only, the one hiding is basically a dummy.

Chica: Alright. I will let you get back in the office.

Bonnie: Wait, can we all attack at the same time?

Jocko: Good question. You can attack with partners. Since there are five of you, one of you is being alone. Pair up now. Mike, I suggest you pair up with someone.

Mike: I will be with Foxy.

Jocko: Okay. Chica?

Chica: Bonnie.

Jocko: That means Freddy is going solo. Although, that is typical of you guys. But, might as well "not fix something that isn't broken."

Jocko then headed down to the office and put on the intercom saying he was ready. Mike then headed to Pirate Cove to get ready with Foxy.

Jocko: And go. First attackers.

The first attackers were of course, Bonnie and Chica. They were whispering to see who would go first. Bonnie decided he would go first. He then slipped out of the Show Stage, luckily, Jocko wasn't peeking there. Then, he sailed over to Backstage. Surprisingly, the cam wasn't on there. Instead, something on the intercom shuddered him and maybe the others.

Jocko: Bonnie, you are in Backstage, I have found you. Return to the Show Stage so Chica can make her move. While heading back there, Freddy had this look on his face you really couldn't describe. He was either, 1) Thinking about the break ins. 2) About how Jocko found Bonnie so quickly. While thinking that, Chica already got found.

Jocko: Chica, you are in the East Hall. You almost got lucky. But yet, to no avail. Please return to the Show Stage so Foxy and Mike can make their moves.

Chica then returned to the Show Stage, disappointed. But what Jocko said over the intercom made her confident again.

Jocko: Chica, don't look down. You are strong. You got close to me and if I didn't realize you were there, I would've been the loser there. So you have a talent, don't let anyone bring you down.

Chica then got the boost she needed. But now down in Pirate Cove, Foxy was training Mike in how he did things to scare the guard in the office. But Jocko then turned on the intercom because he forgot to explain the rules of Foxy and Mike's stealth.

Jocko: Okay, I almost forgot, you two, this is going to be about speed. You will run at me full speed and see if I can't close the door in time. But, I made the doors close only if you are in a foot's radius. That isn't very far. So I will have to know when to close it. And if you can get inside here, you win. If you don't, return to Pirate Cove so Freddy can make his move. We now turn into Pirate Cove for Mike's turn of the story.

**Pirate Cove, Mike's P.O.V.**

I was standing there, listening to Foxy's ever so instructions. He was saying something about running at the right time.

Foxy: Listen here, mate. You wanna sprint down that hallway at the right time. And make sure you get their quick or he will close the door on you.

Mike: Yes, "captain".

Foxy then laughed the old "pirate" way.

Foxy: Arrgh, I haven't heard someone call me that since the olden days.

Foxy then decided to go first.

**West Hall...**

Foxy then was sprinting down the West Hallway. But what he saw was kind of confusing, he didn't see the camera on at his cove. But he was feeling two things, Confusion and Happiness. Confusing because why didn't Jocko have the camera on? Then again, he could've watched the others just in case they pull a move on him, so THAT was out of the option. Happiness because he would finally get one over his grandad. But as soon he was in a foot's radius and about to scream, the door almost literally chopped his nose off.

Foxy then banged on the door for a few seconds, then left to go to his cove. He then told Mike that it was his turn and hoped he would get in there. Unfortunately, he saw Mike from here and his steps were a bit loud. Other than that, he would be fine. But of course, he got his face slammed on too. Then, Jocko got on the intercom.

Jocko: That was round one. Nice, I see progress hasn't limited you. Meet me in the Dining Hall for break.

Jocko then left the office to find four animatronics with Mike. Yet, they all looked a bit ticked. Usually, they would've gotten used to it from Mike himself, nope. But yet, he was wondering how Jocko did that without anybody getting in.

Mike: How did you not get anyone in? Were you using the camera to much?

Freddy: I find this most peculiar as well. While me and the others were trying to get you, I would've thought you would be out of power. How could you sustain that long with power?

Jocko: Actually, truth be told, I wasn't using the camera at all.

Bonnie: I know you're lying.

Jocko: I thought you would say that, so I brought the camera in here just to show you.

Jocko then showed the tablet to them, and it was shocking that the power level would still be at 100%.

Chica: I guess you weren't lying after all.

Mike: But yet, how?

Jocko: That is kind of classified. Let's just say, when you do a LOT of intense training non-stop even in the night, you kinda get the feel of what is in the dark and what is coming at you.

Chica: You must show us, please?

Bonnie: Yeah, I wanna pull some pra- I mean, cook in the dark.

Jocko: You aren't fooling me Bonnie. I can see it all through you facial expression and a bit suprising, your eyes.

Bonnie: Ok, then. What was I going to say then?

Jocko: That you wanted me to train you in the dark so you could pull pranks on everyone so they didn't know what was coming. Oh, and did I forget to mention that you were going to bribe me?

Bonnie: Maybe.

Freddy: *sigh* I never understand these young people and their antics today.

Jocko: Right back at you. Well, it is almost six. We might as well get into our positions.

Foxy: Aye.

Jocko: Well, good, "morning" I guess?

Chica then chuckled and got into her spot. But not before giving Mike and Foxy a hug. Foxy was a bit surprised by this, but then shrugged and gave it back. Bonnie then fist bumped Mike and Jocko before heading back into his spot. Freddy then tipped his hat to the two. Jocko then bowed to him and said, "Good Day Sir." He and Foxy went back into Pirate Cove. Mike then went to his car and drove back to his apartment.

**End of Chapter.**

**A/N: Hmmm I wonder, why did Foxy suddenly show lust in eyes when Chica hugged him. I think someone's in love. Anyways, see ya later.**


	4. Chapter 4: Golden Freddy's Intro

**Sorry guys for not updating in a while. School is bugging me, but I think I got one over it. Yeah, beat that. Oh, and look who came to join us.**

**Me: Hello, Chica.**

**Chica: U-Uh, hello.**

**Me: Don't be nervous. They aren't going to hurt you.(Even though you guys are reading this, not physically.)**

**Chica: B-But, I have p-problems with other p-people.**

**Me: Chica, you weren't nervous with Mike. They all tend to be like him. Look, I will call anyone you need in here to calm you down. Now, who is it going to be?**

**Chica: F-Foxy.**

**I was surprised, expecting to say Bonnie. Nonetheless, I called Foxy in.**

**Foxy: What be the problem?**

**Me: We might need to talk this in private. Sorry guys, I will inform you in the A/N below what's going to happen. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Chica: Bye.**

**Foxy: We be back ye landlubbers.**

**Chapter 4: Night 4**

Everyone woke up. It wasn't too bad for the animatronics. But the one who was most excited from today was Foxy. He was back on stage and repaired. What made him even more happy as his grandfather made an appearance. The manager though, didn't know what the addition was. He would talk about it with Mike this evening. Foxy remembered it, he enjoyed every minute of it.

_3 hours back_

_It was 5:00 pm, kind of close to closing time, but not yet. The manager decided to have Foxy repaired and on stage tonight for the kids. Just then, the kids went over to Pirate Cove for the show to begin._

_The curtains pulled back, and there he was, Cap'n Foxy.  
>Foxy: Arrgh, here be Cap'n Foxy and the Red Fox. Who be wishing to join me crew?<em>

_Kids waved their hands up and wanted to join. Foxy then let them get on the ship._

_Foxy: Yo kids, this is gonna be a special one you see. My grandpappy is gonna visit us on me ship._

_One kid had asked, "Who is he?"_

_Foxy: He was the best their ever was. He sailed on "Genesis." He was a feared captain of the Seven Seas, right before me. And I think I hear him now._

_Jocko: Arrgh, hello grandson, how ye been?_

_Foxy: Great grandpappy, but first, meet me crew._

_Jocko: Ye have a great crew grandson. What can they do?_

_Foxy: Well, I be showing ye._

_Foxy then walked over to his "crew."_

_Foxy: Hey crewmates._

_Kid: Yes, captain Foxy._

_Foxy: Let's impress my grandfather, by challenge him to a duel. To see who is the best._

_Kid: Yeah. Who be dueling them captain? The kids were trying to show the accent of a pirate._

_Foxy: I be doing so._

_Foxy then walked up to his granddad and challenged him to a duel._

_Jocko: Ye be challenging yer old man to a duel, eh? I accept._

_Foxy: Okay then. _

_They both pulled out their swords. Kids were cheering, "Go captain go!"_

_As the battle grew on, Jocko was forced to a halt._

_Jocko: Wow, grandson. Ye be besting me. That is a first._

_Foxy: I feel proud of it._

_Jocko: Well, I think yer crew be wanting a duel from ye._

_Foxy: I might be as to well to give it._

_Foxy: So ye be challenge me to a duel, eh?_

_Kids: Yeah._

_Foxy: Well, let's go._

_After a couple MORE minutes, the duel ended with Foxy being the loser._

_Foxy: Aye, the crew have a more force than the old cap'n._

_Kids: We had fun._

_Foxy: I like hearing that. Ye all best be leaving now, you're parents are waiting._

_Kid: But I don't want to go._

_Foxy: Aye, I know. But, yer parents know what be best for ye. To grow up. To have a good life. Like my grandpappy taught me._

_Jocko: Ye never seem to put a frown on my face._

**Back in the Present**

Roland was about to leave when he remembered he needed to talk with Mike. He found him at the Dining Area.

Roland: Mike? Can I speak with you for a moment?

Mike: Sure. What's up.

Roland: I couldn't help but see, that another fox in the Pirate Cove show today. Do you know anything about it?

Mike: No sir.

Roland: Ok. Just wondering. He then heard footsteps behind him.

Jocko: Mike, just don't. It is best if I tell him now.

Roland: No, it can't be. YOU!

Jocko: Yes Roland. It be me.

Roland then punched him in the face. Jocko just seemed to ignore it.

Jocko: I know you have every right to be mad. But, you might need to be going. I sense your father is in danger.

After hearing that, Roland went to his car and drove to his father's location as fast he could.

Foxy then came out of his cove as the other animatronics whirred to life.

Foxy: Are ye okay granddad?

Jocko: Yes. I am fine. He then heard Mike muttering something. But when he looked over to him, his eyes were black. Saw his pupils have nothing within. That was when he realized something was wrong.

Mike: Y-You will ALL know the J-JOY OF CREATION!

Jocko: Freddy, hurry and go and check the poster in the West Hall, I fear something bad is going to happen.

Freddy then went to the Hall and saw the Golden Freddy poster. But yet, his eyes were blinking yellow and the poster was now staying there for a long time. He then returned to see Mike calmed down and walking towards the office.

Freddy: Is it bad to see that it is a picture of 'him' and his eyes are blinking yellow?

Jocko: I had only heard this once from my Grandfather. He had said, "That if the golden eyeless freak walks again, the joy of creation will be the road to devastation."

That's when Mike called them to the Office.

Chica: What is wrong M-Mike?

Mike: Take a look.

They all looked into the screen and saw Mr. Faz's house.

Mr. Faz's house...

"The scene goes on as Mr. Faz, Proprietor of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria has been deceased not too long ago. As we enter the house of said person, we see writing as it says, "joy of creation" all over the house." Field reporter, Harold Williams is there with Roland Faz, the son of deceased owner right now. We now turn to Harold and Roland now.

Harold: Thanks Greg, I now have with me the son of the beloved owner, Roland Faz. Roland, was it a shock to see your father dead?

Roland: Well, actually. A friend of my father's told me he was in trouble. I tried to get here fast enough, but I was too late.

Harold: Do you know who that "friend" was?

Roland: His name was Jocko Schmidt III. Thanks alot.

Harold: I see. More research comes up on who killed Mr. Faz? Who is this Jocko person Roland speaks on? Find out tonight at 11. In other news, the Crime Spree of Horror enacts tonight at midnight. The news team here as an exact locations of where all the robbers plan to strike. Huh, that's weird. Apparently, this tells us that the robbers only plan on one restaurant, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

End of Chapter.

**A/N: Well, the Crime is about to begin. Next chapter I believe. Oh and by the way, while the talk with Foxy and Chica, they confessed their love for each other. So at the end of the story will be romantic for those two. I kind of plan on making more of these stories ya know. Anyways, I will see you all in the next chapter.**

**#FunIsARolling**


	5. Chapter 5: Training for Living

Hi, everyone. Just for the record, I might not be able to update within this week, maybe Friday. But it was because we had something at school today and it took all day, so now I have school work and it might not be good. But, into counter that, I will try and post two chapters tomorrow. Alright, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own FNaF, if I did, I probably crud my pants anyway. Scott has THAT honor.

Chapter 5: Training for Living

The animatronics were devastated to hear Mr. Faz dead. What was even more sad was that Golden Freddy killed him. Jocko though, sensed something on Golden. He was oiling. When he got control of Mike, he saw that Mike or Golden, was crying while saying, "the joy of creation." That was when Golden wasn't actually doing it on purpose.

Jocko: Hey guys?

Freddy: Hm, what is it?

Jocko: I don't think that Golden wasn't doing this on purpose.

Chica: How would you think that?

Jocko: Mike, when "he" was controlling you, I bet he wanted to warn us about his bad side.

Freddy: Dare I say this but, "Golden is evil. He is evil and will always will be."

Jocko: Then prove me wrong, Mike, feel your eyes and look in the mirror.

Mike then felt his eyes and looked into the mirror and saw tear streaks down his eyes. He never remembered crying. Also, his eyes were puffy and red.

Mike: Why do I feel so sad? Mike then was controlled by Golden but this time, he was in his good side.

Golden: Freddy, Jocko, everyone. P-Please help me. Silver won't let me speak long.

Jocko: Just summarize of what you're feeling.

Golden: Uh, I feel conflicted. Oh no, guys, prepare the defenses.

Bonnie: Why?

Golden: C-Check the clock. Mike's eyes then went back to normal.

They all checked the clock, 12:00 A.M.

Chica and Foxy were freaking out.

Chica: Oh my gosh, please tell me it did not strike midnight.

Freddy: I am afraid so. I believe, Silver, I believe is controlling the army ready to attack.

Jocko: Guys, we change tactics.

Bonnie: What do you mean?

Jocko: I mean, we finally take you out in the night, to fight.

Freddy: Preposterous! Do you know what happens to us at night?!

Mike: I understand actually.

Jocko: Heh, never thought you catch on. What I am saying is, I will make sure you get proper care while outside. I made a few adjustments to you guys at night. So you could adapt to our weather.

Freddy: Sly. One trait that you won't ever shy away from.

Jocko: You know me too well. Anyways, let us step out into the night.

Outside...

As everyone stepped out, none of the robots malfunctioned. Surprisingly.

Chica: So this is what it is like on the outside huh?

Freddy: It seems so good. It then started to snow.

Bonnie: What is this substance?

Mike: It is snow. It falls from the sky.

Jocko: You can throw it, play with it, all kinds of stuff, which will help us with what we have now.

Freddy: Interesting. What are all those buildings over there?

Mike: Those are houses, skyscrapers, and apartments.

Foxy: Apart-ments?

Jocko: Yes, grandson. When people don't have enough money for a house, they rent apartments.

Freddy: I see. But, what are we out here for?

Jocko: I have trained you all wrong. We won't be able to fight in the pizzeria.

Bonnie: But, don't we know the pizzeria the best?

Jocko: Exactly. Silver will use that to his advantage. Because, Golden was the most original Freddy Fazbear.

Freddy: Yes. He was better than I could've been, until the 5 missing children came into play.

Jocko: Yeah, a fateful day. My friend was one of those kids. It was also when Silver grew out of his shadow.

Mike: But anyways, Jocko suggests he trains you out here, for an all out wage-war.

Foxy: Lass, if ye don't mind me askin', how do you know this?

Mike: Jocko and I talk alot.

Jocko: Okay, training will start now. And I will tell you it won't be easy. I have got oil, pizza, water, and towels for those who need it. And if we can train all hard enough, we can beat Silver and his army and free Golden. And, there will be a time when someone will have to take you in.

Freddy: What does that mean?

Mike: People want to actually buy you for their children. But sometimes, there is the exception to that rule. We have talked with Mr. Faz before he died and if something happens to the restaurant, we will take you in.

Mike then got a surprise hug from Chica while Jocko got a hug from Foxy.

Chica: Would you really do that for us?

Mike: Of course I would.

Foxy: Thanks.

Freddy: Are you sure? We don't want to be a bother.

Jocko: You guys are the ones I trust most. And Freddy, you know how hard it is to gain my trust.

Freddy: Good ol' days. Anyways, let us get started.

Bonnie: You're going down Silver.

Chica: I will protect everyone in my family.

Freddy: Brother, I will free you.

Jocko: No time to waste, let's go.

Everyone: YEAH!

End of chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: It's Time

Hey everyone. So sorry I couldn't update today. Here ya are.

Disclaimer: Don't own FNaF, Scott does. But of course, most of us have nightmares. :-(

Chapter 6: It's Time

As training progressed, it was kinda getting hard for the animatronics. A bit surprising, Jocko actually let Mike take over Bonnie and Freddy's training. Jocko told Mike exactly what to do and if he had any problems, call him.

Freddy: Whoo. My gosh this is hard.

Bonnie: Yeah. Do you do this everyday?

Mike: I sometimes do. But Jocko apparently does.

Freddy: It must be hard for him to do this.

Mike: I wouldn't think so.

Over with Chica and Foxy...

Jocko: You guys are doing great.

Foxy: Thanks. Granddad, can we take a break?

Jocko: Sure. I'll go tell the others.

Chica: So uh, what do ya want to do?

Foxy: I know what we can do. Foxy then leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss.

Chica: You're just like your grandfather, sly.

Foxy: I know. Where we? They both then went back to making out.

Back with Freddy, Bonnie, and Mike...

Jocko walked over to see where Mike was training.

Jocko: Mike.

Mike: Yeah.

Jocko: Can you go tell Freddy and Bonnie it is time for a break?

Mike: Sure. Mike then walked over to where Freddy and Bonnie were training.

Mike: Hey guys?

Freddy: What is it?

Mike: Jocko says we can take a break.

Bonnie: No way.

Mike: Why?

Bonnie: Because training is fun and it keeps me in shape.

Mike: Freddy?

Freddy: I might as well stay with him. He can get a bit rowdy at times.

Mike: Well, at least, let me oil you up then.

Freddy: Ok.

Mike walked over to the oiling can and got it. But as soon as he got it, his eyes flashed silver. (Just to see how this works, when Golden controls him, his eyes will be yellow. But when Silver controls him, his eyes will be gray.)

Silver: No, No, this won't work. How about, you give them that flammable gas over there.

Mike: Yes.

Mike or Silver, walked over to the flammable gas, picked it up, and was walking to Freddy and Bonnie's spot.

Jocko then walked over to Bonnie to see how he was doing when he sensed a bit of evil in the air. Then he realized that Mike was being controlled again. By Silver. (I will explain the cause of these later.)

Jocko: Hey Freddy, can you come over here for a second?

Freddy: What's up?

Jocko: Silver's at it again, and he won't go away without dueling someone.

Freddy: And you want me to do it?

Jocko: Yes and No. Because we are doing it together.

Freddy: I remember when we first met.

*flashback*

_March 18, 1981_

_The Fazbear gang had a good run in today. A lot of business happened there. But yet, something didn't feel right with them, especially with Freddy. Something missing inside them. Sure Foxy came along last year, but they needed someone new. But when they heard a new security guard hiring for the first time, they were excited. They thought that if the guard himself was friendly, they could all be friends. So when nightfall came (no pun intended), all of them decided they would meet the guard._

_Chica: Oooh, I am so excited._

_Bonnie: I know. Getting to make a new friend that hangs out here every night! It will be awesome._

_Freddy: It will feel good to make a change once in awhile._

_Then, midnight struck. The manager left hours ago, told the guard what to do, and here we go._

_Freddy: Who's going first?_

_Chica: I will!_

_Bonnie: I will too!_

_Freddy: Alright, you two go, I will stay here and read._

_With that, Bonnie and Chica were off._

_The Office..._

_The new guard named Jocko wanted a job for some extra money to fall back on. The manager told him the stuff he needed to do and he was going to do it. The manager also said something about a camera watching for intruders, but Jocko knew better. He knew the manager was lying. He was frightened he knew that part, but he was calm. Jocko read the paper on this place and it was exactly what he expected. But then, he got his first visitor, he surprisingly expected, and decided to hide under his desk. _

_Bonnie walked in the Office and saw no one there._

_Bonnie: Huh? While scratching his head. I could've sworn something was in there._

_?: And now you do, said a voice behind him. Bonnie turned around and saw a man his height._

_Bonnie: You scared me man. Who are you?_

_The man reached out his hand._

_Jocko: Jocko Schmidt III. Pleased to meet you, Bonnie the Bunny._

_Bonnie: How did you?_

_Jocko: My brother and his son come here all the time. He came here when my grandson arrived._

_Bonnie: "Arrived?" What do you mean?_

_Jocko: You seem to not understand. And Chica the Chicken, looking into the right door, "pleased to meet you"._

_Chica: How did he?_

_Bonnie: Don't ask. Anyways, what do you mean, "My grandson "arrived?"_

_Jocko: I might as well show you._

_All three then walked down the West Hallway, ignoring the poster behind them and stopped at Pirate Cove. Bonnie and Chica then realized he was wearing a hood._

_Bonnie: Hey, Chica._

_Chica: Yeah._

_Bonnie: Did you notice the hood before?_

_Chica: No, I didn't, I couldn't see his face when we met in the Office._

_That was when the man slid open the curtains and called into there,_

_Jocko: "Oh, grandson! I got my pirate hat with me!"_

_That was when a young fox came out from the shadows and hugged the man._

_Foxy: Granddad? Ye be the new guard?_

_Jocko: Ye bet yer treasure on that one._

_Bonnie: Uhhhh, so this is what you meant?_

_Jocko: Yep. Didn't you see the mover moving him in here?_

_Chica: Yeah, and he was wearing a hood. Oh my gosh, you ARE him._

_Bonnie: What are you saying?_

_Chica: Bonnie, remember when the place first opened up, with just you, Golden, and Freddy?_

_Bonnie: Yes?_

_Chica: Your first customers. They greeted Mr. Faz and they said their names was Jocko Schmidt._

_Bonnie: I somehow remember. You must be a descendant of your grandpa then, huh? The one, who was supposed, to have supernatural powers._

_Jocko: When you put it like that, it sounds horrible. Anyways, let us go greet Freddy and Golden, "calling down the hall", meet us in the dining hall. The poster then smiled, somehow._

_Chica: Was Golden showing in the poster again? I didn't notice._

_Foxy: Apparently._

_They all then were in the Dining Hall, where Freddy was._

_Freddy: So, you are the grandson of the Schmidt himself, huh?_

_Jocko: That I am. And I see that you are modeled after the man himself._

_Freddy: You catch on quick._

_Jocko: As do you. Ah, I see your brother is here._

_Golden then appeared, but his voice was raspy, so was Jocko's but not as raspy._

_Golden: H-Hello, Jocko. Nice to see you again._

_Jocko: Right back at you._

_Foxy: Wait, do you two know each other?_

_Jocko: My grandfather told me about him. I went when I was a bit older, before my grandson came here. I met him through the poster and once when he was dancing._

_Golden: Y-Yes, I remember so. I just hope that nothing bad will happen._

_Jocko: I really hope so as well._

_End of flashback._

Mike: So that is why you guys were sad.

Freddy: Yep.

Jocko: You also wanted someone to talk to. And when the "guards", after me, locked you, all of you probably got sad and angry. So you stuffed them in the suits to have them with you forever, forgetting the animatronic stuff within it.

Freddy: All we really wanted was you back. After the "Bite and "Silver" with the kids, we started to faultier in our own places.

Chica: We didn't know we were killing them, while sobbing.

Foxy then went over there to comfort her.

Foxy: There, there, lass. It be okay. We didn't know. Now Jocko has returned, we can be a family again.

Chica: T-Thanks.

Then, groans filled the air.

Bonnie: What was that?

Jocko: It is time.

Mike: For what?

Jocko: The Crime Spree of Horror.

Freddy: May I ask, "What was "its", background?"

Jocko: It all started back in 1845, I was "there" with my friend. It was horrible. News spread throughout the land that something called "The Crime Spree of Horror" was going on. My friend and I, barely escaped with our lives. That was when we needed training. We had met an old, wise, Mentor who would take us in and train us for what is to come.

Bonnie: Who was it?

Jocko: I am sorry to say, that is confidential.

Bonnie: Sorry.

Jocko: It is okay. You wanted to learn something. Learning something isn't all bad.

The groaning got louder, and saw glimpses of Silver leading his army.

Mike: Are you sure we are ready? I mean, there is a TON of people there.

Jocko: Mike, you said "people". "Silver" probably trained people and animatronics to do his bidding.

Freddy: What is the plan then?

Jocko: We fight as one.

Foxy: What does that mean?

Jocko: It means we fight as a family. We stand one by one.

Bonnie: You are right.

Chica: Yeah!

All of a sudden, the army appeared.

End of Chapter.

A/N: I don't really know if you are wondering, but just in case. I am sorry if any people want to bug me about Golden's evil side's name, "Silver." Ya know, because Gold's counterpart is Silver. You get it. But anyways, for the Sonic fans or just plain criticism about it, please PM me about it. I want to make improvements on it. But if no complaints show, then I might as well just leave it as it is. If you can for the name, if you would like to suggest a name, please PM me with the name and maybe a reason, I don't know. If you would like though.

Just anyways, I will see you all in the next chapter and make sure to PM me about the name "Silver" or if any other names for it, or just plain criticism. See ya later.q


	7. Chapter 7: Fight, Fight, FIGHT!

**Hello everyone, per as reviews go, I will update the soonest I can. Birthday though, is coming up, so until then, try not to expect too much from me as for preparations or, expect maybe much from me as the reason stated above. But anyways, enough from me rambling, here is the story.**

**Chapter 7: "Fight, Fight, FIGHT!"**

The army is here. Jocko and friends soon prepare for this fight. Eaten, oiled, and watered, and ready to fight. (You can blame me if I can't make a good fight scene.)

Silver: S-So, you all ready for the J-Joy of Creation?

Mike: Like heck we are!

Silver: So be it t-then. ATTACK MY ARMY!

The army soon went into a rampage to the gang and soon enough, everyone was charging.

Jocko: Freddy, you are the only one who has made a bond with Golden. Break him out! Bring Mike with you as well, you might need help. The others and I will keep up, GO!

Freddy then jumped over the army and went over to Silver. Jocko told Mike of what he had to do and sneaked over to Freddy's side once the army wouldn't notice him. Unfortunate for him, one of the army men was in the woods and started to attack Mike.

Mike dodged the first attack the "man" gave him. He threw a kick at his feet to get him off balance. Jocko was right, some of the army was people and some of it was animatronics. Lucky for him, he was fighting a person. The "person" dodged Mike's kick and went in for a quick punch to the face. Mike grabbed the person's fist and twisted it. The person screeched and went ballistic. The guy punched and kicked all over the place, missing Mike severely. That was when Mike could strike. Mike sneakily went over to "him" and kicked him right in the face. "He" fell over then Mike put one last drop kick into it to make sure he wouldn't get up. Once he made sure, he went over to Freddy.

With Freddy and Silver

Silver: So, trying to free your brother eh?

Freddy: I could be.

Silver: I know you are, that is why I have taken upon the liberty to make these.

Freddy then saw 5 things walking toward him. He couldn't believe at what he saw. Luckily, the others defeated the army.

Bonnie: Hey, Freddy! We defeated the army, he called.

As soon as the others got there, they saw 5 familiar figures, themselves.

Freddy: What kind of mockery is this?!

Silver: I didn't want to fight you Freddy, no. I wanted to fight him, pointing at Mike.

Chica: You even made a copy of Jocko!

Silver then smiled. "Of course I did. I wanted to face the young lad."

Bonnie: Are you saying none of US aren't good enough?

Silver: Not wisely. I could defeat you without moving. The only who has defeated me was one of Jocko's best friends. I presume Jocko knows of that already?

Jocko: How did you know he was rogue for a long time?

Silver: I have my ways, especially with your grandfather.

Jocko was then heartbroken, he remembered when his grandfather had died.

_*flashback* Garrison Day, January 23, 1977._

_It was a calm peaceful day in the Iola District. Garrison Day was where the "Grandfather Wiseman", defeated a great evil. The name was Harry Garrison, father to Jocko Schmidt III. Walking peaceful through the hills, Jocko, 10, wanted to go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He might've been a bit old, yet, the culture drew him in. As soon as Garrison himself walked through those doors, a manager named Cecil Faz greeted his first customers._

_Mr. Faz: You must be the "Grandfather" himself. I am Mr. Faz, owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. May I show you to your seats?_

_Garrison: No need, Mr. Faz. In fact, my grandson here wanted to see the animatronics and yes, later, we will eat._

_Mr. Faz: Of course. The three walked then to the Show Stage where only a bear and a bunny reside._

_Mr. Faz: What is your name?_

_Jocko: Jocko Schmidt, sir._

_Mr. Faz: What a wonderful name you have Jocko. Please, go on stage and meet the two and I will get a special one from the basement. Mr. Faz then left._

_Jocko: Grandfather? What are their names?_

_Garrison: The bear is Freddy Fazbear, modeled after the man who runs the place. The bunny is Bonnie the Rockin' Bunny._

_Jocko: Wow, when do you think they will come on?_

_?: Right now son._

_Jocko: Who said that?_

_?: Up here little one. Jocko looked up and saw Freddy Fazbear himself, with Bonnie._

_Bonnie: I here your name is, Jocko was it?_

_Jocko: Yes._

_Freddy: What a good name you have son._

_Bonnie: Would you like to hear me play the guitar?_

_Jocko: I would love to. Bonnie then sat Jocko down and got his guitar._

_Bonnie: Now, what should I play? Jocko?_

_Jocko: Grandpa, since you took me here, I want you to pick the song._

_Garrison: Oh no son, it was my honor to drive you here. After all, the place, interests me a bit._

_Jocko: Well, can you play the chords to this song? Jocko then pulled out a disc._

_Bonnie: Sure. Just put it on the player over there. Jocko then put the disc in and of course it had to be "this" song._

_Garrison: You remember this song?_

_Jocko: It is my favorite._

_Freddy: What song could this be? It is catchy. He and Bonnie then hummed the tune._

_Yet, crashing and screaming came through the basement. Mr. Faz had called for help. When they all got there, he was unconscious. Then, a bear looking like Freddy, but in Silver. Then, that "bear" talked within a raspy, but yet, a hint of evilness within his voice._

_Silver: Garrison, you destroyed what my father worked for, now._

_Silver then threw a smoke bomb down. Everyone coughed. When the smoke cleared, Jocko was no where to be seen. Then, "Silver," had him within his grasp. He was holding him baby style, with a hand almost over his face._

_Garrison: Let go of my son! He tried to step forward, but the hand then lowered, mere centimeters from his son's face._

_Silver: Hey! Take one more step, I will kill him. Now, if you want him back, duel me. With the gun you used to slay my father with. Your choice. Either way, win for me._

_Garrison then sighed. But then decided he would duel him. He got out the illustrious PPSH-41._

_Silver: Okay. Here you go. He handed Jocko to Freddy. Now let us duel._

_Garrison: Freddy, listen to me closely._

_Freddy: Yes?_

_Garrison: Take care of him. Please. His grandmother died shortly after he was born. His parents, they died soon after his ninth birthday. I really don't want to put him through the pain. But, please tell him the truth. It is for the best. Take them to my house. He then handed a note to Freddy to where his house was._

_Garrison: I know I will lose this battle. When you are about to tell him, look for his special toy. It is a teddy bear, that resembles you. It is in his closet. Never forget that. Also, never, and I repeat never forget this, "When this Silver eyeless freak walks again, the joy of creation will only lead to the road of devastation." And, good luck. And with that, Freddy and Bonnie were out with the two and the building then collapsed._

_123 Hans Lane.._

_Freddy and Bonnie had just arrived at Garrison's house. How were they going to explain that his last family member was dead. A few hours later, Jocko woke up._

_Jocko: Huh, where am I?_

_Freddy heard and went into the kitchen, where he was._

_Freddy: Hello Jocko._

_Jocko: Oh, hello Freddy, how come are you in my grandfather's house?_

_Freddy: I am so sorry son._

_Jocko: Why?_

_Freddy: Come with me._

_The two then walked upstairs, to Jocko's room._

_Freddy: Do you know where your "special" toy is?_

_Jocko knew something bad now. When someone asked for him to get his special toy, it meant bad news. He got it anyways._

_Jocko: Why are you sorry? Did something happen?_

_Freddy: Afraid so. Your grandfather is dead._

_Jocko: What?!_

_Freddy: Yes. He is dead. Jocko was now tearing up._

_Jocko: No, it can't be. Why is it me!_

_Freddy: Calm down. He said we would take care of you._

_Jocko: You would?_

_?: Yes. We would want nothing more._

_Jocko: Bonnie._

_Bonnie: It is truly a tragedy that your grandfather died, but we will take care of you. Who knows, we might get new friends to help out._

_Jocko then hugged Bonnie and Freddy. Both were surprised but then hugged back._

_Jocko: Thank you. And I know I will repay you back._

_Freddy: There is no need to, but got cut off._

_Jocko: That is a Garrison Word._

_The "Garrison Word" was a saying through tradition. It could only be worked through inheritance through the Garrison Timeline. It could never be turned down from a promise._

_Freddy: If it is a Garrison Word, then I guess we will be ready for that favor, right Bonnie._

_Bonnie: You got it._

_They all laughed._

_*end of flashback*_

Chica: Wait, so you guys officially met before me and Foxy?

Freddy: Yes. But we have a job to do.

Jocko: Yeah.

Bonnie: To beat this creep down the drain.

The duplicates with the real ones started to fight. With Mike and Silver.

End of Chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: Golden's Return

**Hello, guys and gals. Don't really know how long this is, but I know I am putting out a Sequel. Anyways, enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FNaF, Scott does.**

Chapter 8: Golden's Return

Freddy had just said, "We have a job to do." They got into their fighting stances, and got ready to fight their copies. Mike was the only one who didn't have a copy of himself and "Silver" as he is called, wanted to take on Mike himself. The groups then charged each other.

Now here is the interesting part, only Jocko and Mike was having a problem when they were fighting. Apparently, Freddy and others had no problem fighting them. Reason why? Well consider the fact that "Silver" is an experienced warrior who has been in many battles. But with Jocko however, the copy seemed to actually have a bit more than he does. Stamina, bit better. Everything else Jocko has, the copy has it better. But why? That was when Jocko realized,

Jocko: Freddy, tell the others to get as far as possible, NOW!

The others seemed confused as to why Jocko wanted them to leave.

Freddy: But why? We could help.

Foxy: He be right. But yet, Jocko had that determined look in his eyes, something that most people would fear. As to tell them he is telling the truth and an explanation for what he is going to do later. Freddy soon got it and nodded.

Freddy: Mike! Get to cover. Now!

Freddy's voice had put out a strong frequency that no one else had seen him do. Mike hurriedly went for cover, as did Freddy. The animatronics that the others fought had now whirred to life again. Bonnie was startled.

Bonnie: How? We defeated them, didn't we?

Freddy then shook his face.

Freddy: No, remember. They are animatronics as us, not Mike or Jocko. You have to destroy the core of an animatronic or just tear them to scrap to have them not come back.

Chica: But, how is he going to do that exactly?

Freddy: I don't know for certain. All I know is that he is going to save us all.

Back with Jocko...

Silver: Now, how do you expect y-yourself to defeat me?

Jocko: I don't. You have control of your army, correct?

Silver: Yes?

Jocko: You had to have used up all of your power into controlling them, if I am not mistaken.

Silver: And what if I did?

Jocko: I am no fool you can be aware. All, how do people say it? "Tacky", yes. Those people assume to tell the other now how to prevent the bad stuff form in doing so, causing destruction.

Silver: But yet to no avail, you are out numbered. Told your "friends" to hang back. Do you think they care for you?

Freddy and the others were listening. And when "Silver" asked that question, he hoped Jocko say, "Yes they do". But what he heard was shocking.

Jocko: I don't expect them to.

Chica: We would always care for him, wouldn't we?

Foxy: You have ye a point. But, my granddad talks in "words of the wise one". Meaning, it be hard to understand what he be saying.

Jocko: I don't expect them to, because I care about them. I don't care what happens to me until they're safe. Sure I had a rough past with no family, but my grandfather stayed alive long enough to tell me what was right. No wonder he was rushing things. He knew he would die at the hands of you. But yet, these guys are my new family. And Golden, he was the first to take notice. He was the one who introduced me to the gang. Bonnie, Chica. I know they are going to have a wonderful life. Bonnie is like that big brother you look up to. He may be the usual boy, but looks can be deceiving. Chica, is usually a mother to all of the kids, even though they have mothers. All of those wonderous kids, will lead the new generation.

Silver: B-But what is y-your point in all of this?

Jocko: I am saying that these guys are my family. Freddy, we became childhood friends. Literally, when Golden introduced me, he wasn't that old, maybe 15. I was 17 at that time.

Just then, Jocko did hand signs, nobody knew what they were.

Silver: W-What are you doing?!

Jocko: Protecting my family. Particle Release: Fission Cannon Dismantlement.

Then, a light flashed from Jocko's hands, shredding the copies to dust.

Mike: What the heck was that?

Freddy: I never knew light could be used that way before.

Jocko then walked over to "Silver". To "Silver's" surprise, he didn't move. He was for the first time in his life, scared.

Jocko: Golden. Release! Just then, Golden's body had came back. But then, a Silver copy came out.

Silver: Ah, good to have you back. And what the h**l man! I will kill you! Then, Golden stepped in front of Silver and took out his core.

Silver: W-What the?

Golden: You are now, gone.

Silver had then depleted into dust as well.

Freddy and the gang came out.

Bonnie: Wow! You HAVE to teach me that!

Freddy: Amazing skill.

Jocko: Guys, I don't really deserve your praise.

Foxy: Granddad, you do. You saved the world and us from his destruction.

Golden: Yes. You do deserve it. Just then, the Pizzeria fell to the floor in debris.

Chica: The Pizzeria!

Mike: Guys, look. On the TV.

Greg: Hello, breaking news today. Apparently, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been demolished. Owner now, Roland Faz reported himself of not having enough money to repair the Pizzeria. But now we go live with Harold Williams of where the Pizzeria is. Harold?

Harold: Yes. Thank you Greg. Me and the team are now heading over to the site of the pizzeria. We're almost there. Wow, you were right Greg, the Pizzeria is in debris. And off to the side we see the mascots themselves. How about we go talk to them, maybe they know a few thing or two?

Harold and the cameraman then got out of the news truck and headed over to where Freddy and the others stand.

Harold: Freddy Fazbear!

Freddy then turned to see who was calling his name. It was the news guy.

Harold: With me now is Freddy Fazbear himself, Freddy, do you mind explaining on how this came to be?

Freddy: What do you mean?

Harold: What I am saying is how the Pizzeria suddenly came a pile of debris.

Freddy: Well, do you know the story of Garrison's Battle?

Harold: Yes I do. And I think most of our viewers know it too.

Freddy: His grandson is here with us. You should go speak with him.

Harold: Really? Jocko Schmidt III. I guess we will. Freddy then lead Harold to Jocko.

Freddy: Uh Jocko?

Jocko: Yes I know. Hello Harold Williams.

Harold: Yes. Mr. Schmidt, how did the Pizza Place become a pile of debris?

Jocko: Garrison's Battle had struck again. But this time, it lead me and the others with it. I even recorded it. We can play it within the truck and broadcast it.

Harold: Yes we can.

Everyone then went by the truck while Harold put the tape in.

Harold: Well I be a goner. Jocko, you saved the world.

Jocko: No I didn't. These guys did. I only helped.

Harold: But that still won't stop you from being recognized. And if I may ask, where are the animatronics going if they don't have a job anymore?

Jocko: They are staying with Mike. Oh and that reminds me, Mike, I give you, my father's house to have them in.

Harold: That is the mansion on that hill over there?

Jocko nodded. But Freddy kind of disagreed.

Freddy: We really don't want to be a bother.

Bonnie: Yeah, we can get our own place.

Jocko: No, I insist. Harold, I think that is all. Oh yeah. Jocko got out a piece of paper, put his signature on it, and gave it to Harold.

Jocko: Give that to your boss. I think he' ll appreciate it.

Harold: Thank you. These are legends. This is Harold Williams signing off.

Jocko: Shall we get going?

Mike: Yeah, but how do we get there?

Jocko: Grab on.

Foxy: To ye?

Jocko: Yes. Grab on to me, it is the fastest way to get there.

Everyone then grabbed on and Jocko then flashed to his father's house.

Then, they arrived at the house.

Chica: That was really fast.

Jocko: A few perks from someone can be useful.

Golden: So, we are living here?

Jocko: Yes you are.

Bonnie: This is going to be sweet.

Mike: I know.

Everyone stepped into the house.

Jocko: There are six rooms. Four baths. Kitchen is up ahead. Foxy, Mike, I know how much you like playing games. Sometimes you guys. There is a room with the latest games and equipment in the room to your right. Freddy, my father has a library. He actually knew you liked reading. It is downstairs, then take the first door on your right. Chica of course, the Kitchen is ahead AND I took the liberty of putting a 5 year's supply of ingredients to make of any food. Golden, there is a room for you. But, my grandfather actually, fixed it up so anything you liked, would be in that room. He figured that some people had a unreadable personality, so, he built it.

Mike: How come there is only six rooms?

Jocko: Oh, Foxy and Chica will share a room.

Both Foxy and Chica blushed.

Jocko: Now son, I do give you my blessing. But remember, if you do anything inappropriate, do it in private and have protection. If you don't abide to the rules, you will have to answer to me. And trust me, you don't want it. Other than that, you are good.

Everyone then hugged Jocko.

Foxy: Thanks Granddad. I owe ye.

Jocko: No you don't. It is the least I could do.

Freddy: Okay then. Since we moved around a lot, we should get to bed.

Bonnie: Good idea.

Jocko: I will keep watch over the place.

Mike: Are you sure, you just had a fierce battle?

Jocko: I will be fine. Now, go to bed, I have plans to do.

Mike nodded and went to his room.

Jocko: But yet, how am I going to tell them of my leave?

End of Story.

A/N: Whew. That was a long story. Maybe not as long as the first fic I wrote which is going to link to the sequel. I would just like to thank all that have viewed, reviewed, followed and faved. Wow, I can't believe that! And, this is the most viewed story I had ever had. Now, this will be a three linked part. The third I won't spoil here, but it will be a crossover of this and KFP. I will post that story on here. The second story is basically of how the animatronics on their living and with what Jocko said. Anyways, thanks to all, and no I will NEVER quit fanfiction until I die, or until my brain is fried. As the words of Jocko himself, "Never feel negative of a loss, but positive of a win." And I think, I made a winner. And to a disclaimer here and I will put this into the second story, Read my first fanfiction. It is called, "The Old Friend". It is a Kung Fu Panda Crossover with Naruto as those are my favorite two shows. Make sure to read that before the third part comes out. No, I am not TELLING people to read it, I am just clarifying that nothing in the third part will make sense if you DO NOT read, "The Old Friend". Just saying. Anyways, I know this is along author note, but just saying, READ that story if you want to make the third part have some sense into it. And now, this is Jocko67, a signing off.


End file.
